


Run Rabbit, Run.

by ecriture



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Study, Gen, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecriture/pseuds/ecriture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to a new town, after nearly being caught for his previous murders, Hannibal goes hunting. Character Study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Rabbit, Run.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my roleplay account for Hannibal Lecter at: http://hannibalviii.tumblr.com as a way of trying to get my head around the character. Anything that may seem ooc is totally my fault. I apologise.

The need was constant. It has been days since Hannibal was last able to eat a decent meal. It was hard for him to go rabbit hunting. They would constantly slip from his grasp or hide amongst the other rabbits that plagued this new town. He hadn’t expected it to be so large.  Hannibal was the kind of man who liked his meat fresh, and enjoyed the excitement that came with hunting for his meat. The pungent smell of fear would consume every cannibalistic sense that he possessed. It was that smell that allowed Hannibal to keep killing his victims, time after time after time.

This woman he had spotted had been walking around the empty streets for nearly an hour. She was dizzy with confusion. With her heels in on hand and her phone in the other, Hannibal knew that this was the woman that he would have tonight. It was just a case of finding a way to lead her into a secluded location. He strolled down towards her with a sweet smile. Originally he had got other people to do the killing, but he knew nobody in this town. It meant that he was left to kill for himself. 

“Are you okay miss?” his Lithuanian accent coming across heavily. He didn’t want to scare the poor lamb. The woman was taken aback by the question. She had never expected someone to find her.

“Oh sorry, was I making a racket? I just have no signal and there are no taxis around here.” She frowned. Feathered brown hair fell onto her face, shielding pale grey eyes. Hannibal knew that this was the one area of town that had a bad signal when it came to mobile networks. Not many people lived or worked in the area as it was known as the ‘addict’s corner’ due to the vast amounts of drug dealers that tried to sell their loot.

“If you’re looking for a lift I could take you? My car isn’t too far from here.” He pointed in the direction he had just been walking. Sitting there was a vintage car, one he had spent a year saving up for using pay checks from his previous psychiatrist job. The woman nodded and smiled. They headed towards the car, and it took all of Hannibal’s strength not to smirk, knowing his plan was coming together. He opened the car door for woman, bowing down slightly and offering to take her shoes from her.

“It’s so rare to meet such a gentleman these days.” She said with a genuine smile as she handed her shoes to him. Hannibal took them and placed them in the trunk of his car. It was such a shame that he would never see them on this woman. He walked round and sat in the driver’s seat. He asked politely where she wanted to be taken. “It’s just three blocks from here. You know Luigi’s Pizza is?” Hannibal nodded and headed to that direction. However before getting to their destination he took a wrong turn towards a small abandoned office building. The woman turned towards Hannibal with a look of confusion. Before she could speak, her head was being forced down onto the dashboard, knocking her unconscious. Luckily the deep blanket of fog that covered the town that night was able to mask their figures.

Hannibal dragged the woman into the abandoned office building, leaving her in the corridor almost certain that she would awaken soon. He knew he had to work quickly. Grabbing the large carving knife he had placed in the small kitchenette earlier, he came back and admired his handiwork. Hannibal was almost certainly the best when it came to picking his meat. This rabbit was the prime of her colony. It was almost a shame he was going to kill her. He pressed the blunt edge of the knife against her neck, feeling it move slightly as her pulse pressed against it. It only took one quick swipe for the blood to project onto the cobwebbed walls.

He took the knife and sliced up along her sternum, revealing her ribcage and lungs. Breaking the ribcage was always something he hated to do, but it would be worth it once he was able to get his hands on the luscious pair of lungs before him. He fancied the smokey texture that city-goers lungs seemed to hold. The rush of adrenaline passed through him. It had been so long.

Hannibal took his ingredient and headed back to his car before driving back to his newly bought apartment. He knew he was going to enjoy tonight’s meal. He looked at the pair of lungs and smirked. After all, rabbit was his favourite.

 


End file.
